


300 years of waiting

by shirewalker



Series: alternative R+R ending [1]
Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, and eventually became queen, and she stayed in os alta, but mal is dead, but that's a story for another day, eggs and farming, non-canon compliant, someone's been holding out for 300 years and then can't stop. much surprise, the dorkling, tho alina still loses her powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirewalker/pseuds/shirewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>300 years after they last saw each other, Aleksander and Alina meet again.</p><p>Cue in some avoiding each other like the plague. Some flirting and laughter. Thunderstorms. Eggs. “Continuation” of a certain Winter Fête promise ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ</p>
            </blockquote>





	300 years of waiting

The market was crowded, people from town and the villages surrounding it, coming and going like the constant stream of a river. It was a chilly sunny day. Autumn had arrived, with its multi-coloured leaves, its colder winds and rainy days.

And there she was. White long hair flowing behind her, the skip to her steps and the autumn breeze making it flow back and forth, like a cascade of light snow. She was still as beautiful as he remembered. No, even more. There was a faint glow to her that he was sure no one else could see, so faint that it felt like her skin was just glowing under the sun. But he had seen her on cloudy days and she still had that faint light. Perhaps her powers were still there, just… dormant.

She turned and he could see her smiling face as she made conversation with the fruit lady. The sale had already been made and now the two women were just casually talking, most likely about something happy. Or funny, he pondered, as she chuckled at something the older lady said. Someone came up to his booth and asked for a dozen of eggs, forcing Aleksander to take his eyes off of the object of his attentions.

Sometimes she’d braid her hair in intricate styles, drawing attention to her face and her neck. A neck he’d kissed so many times in the past, but still, not nearly enough. He missed the touch of her skin.

She never came. Was it because she knew he was here or because she simply didn’t need eggs? It was odd yes, to see her every other day at the market, as she bought all sorts of supplies and never, not even once, did she buy eggs. Did the girl have chickens back home? Or did she simply get them from someone else, from some of those traveling traders that always camped in the outskirts of the town? Didn’t really matter as he still hadn’t spoken to her since he’d arrived six months prior.

Aleksander didn’t know what to do. He wanted to see her, to talk to her, to touch her. But so many things had happened between them, he wasn’t sure she’d even be willing to give him a second of attention.

Alina Starkov…

No, Alina Lantsov.

 

* * *

 

When he died, he didn’t really die. He’d been… mostly dead. And Genya… in spite of everything he’d done to her, she’d lived up to the only promise he’d ever asked of her: if he ever ‘died’ that she hid his body away and put some surrogate in his place. The tailor had been puzzled about this, but she acquiesced, admitting it was for the best to put the Darkling’s body in a quiet and unknown grave away from hateful people who would desecrate a marked one if they knew about it.

He’d woken up from a deep sleep a few years after, the sensation of having been dipped in acid covering every inch of his body. But it was his chest that hurt the most, where Alina had plunged a cloaked dagger… It had scarred by now, but it still hurt like a fresh wound, whether physically or emotionally, he couldn’t quite pin it down.

When he found his way back to Os Alta, no one recognized him. He asked around about what had happened in his absence, claiming he’d been looking for riches in the wilderness. The local people laughed and said they were sorry he’d gone so far away to find nothing but they still told him the news. Nikolai Lantsov was King of Ravka and he had a queen. Queen Alina, who looked very much like the dead Sankta and was just as loved by the people. The king and queen were beloved by their people, having brought Ravka back from its ashes. It seemed that Alina was a Grisha historian, specialized in Sun Summoners and that she’d come to Ravka after news of new Sun Summoners had spread the land. No one knew how to teach them and they were desperate for someone who understood these unusual powers. She’d been there for a year when an engagement with the king was announced. The court had been wary about a marriage with a commoner, but the people offered their support. Maybe she’d help bring balance to the country, with her humble origins and her knowledge on the Grisha.

And bring balance she did. The couple made some changes to the First and Second Army, making it so the two worked together as equals and helped each other when needed. The Grisha were now able to choose whether they studied at the Little Palace or somewhere else, with smaller schools having been built across Ravka. The poorer parts of the country met improvements in infrastructures and their economy. One Fabrikator had even found a new power system, a system that allowed even the most secluded villages to have light at night without relying solely on candles and fireplaces.

Aleksander eventually left Os Alta, unsure of how to feel about what had happened in his absence. The Lantsov pup seemed to have become a worthy king, but he still felt anger towards the young man, knowing fully well that _he_ was the one that was ruling with Alina. And they had children together…

Nikolai and Alina ruled for over 80 years, having remained rather young looking for longer than expected. The kingdom was at a relative peace, with its neighbours still testing the borders and occasionally accepting cease-fire agreements. When they retired for a faraway winter palace, their daughter, Ana, a Tidemaker, took their place.

Rumours were that the king died shortly after arriving at their last home and that the queen followed suit, but those rumours seemed fabricated. It was the other rumours that made him curious. How the king and queen seemed to age slower than anyone else and how they lived in that winter palace for more 30 years. Aleksander suspected that whatever he did to Nikolai when he used merzost on the prince had given him some sort of life extension. And Alina… he suspected she was in the same situation as Aleksander was, powerless but somehow retaining the immortality that came with being a rare and powerful Grisha… Her aging? Most likely a Tailor in the workings.

Throughout the decades the Lantsovs would occasionally have a white haired advisor. Most likely Alina’s attempt at helping her descendants in keeping the kingdom on its feet. These ‘advisors’ would eventually die and get a nice funeral or ceremony in their honour. A few years later, sometimes decades, another one would resurface. For two hundred years she played this part until she eventually just disappeared. A final funeral was held in her honour, with the current king praising the woman for her help and for being like a mother to him. Aleksander had attended that funeral. There was no visible body, just a coffin in simple black wood with a simple golden sun engraved in it. He smirked at it, the visuals obviously alluding to the times she’d been a Sun Summoner.

After that there were no other mentions of a white haired fair maiden.

 

* * *

 

Aleksander eventually found his way to this little town. Well, it wasn’t really little, but it was a simple town. Its people were rather welcoming to strangers and loved the unusual, they easily welcomed him amongst them. Foreigners and Grisha alike passed through safely, sometimes even staying around for a while. On its main square it had a daily market where people sold pretty much anything. Aleksander decided to apply his centuries old knowledge to… chicken and eggs. The people seemed to simply rely on their own chickens and trading with the visiting tradespeople, but there was no one that focused just on eggs. He did well. His eggs were praised by everyone. Well, everyone except the only person he wanted to praise them.

It wasn’t until he opened his own booth that he finally saw her, the vision of her nearly knocking the air out of his lungs. Three hundred years had passed since he’d last seen her and yet she looked the same. Hair white as snow and her skin as radiant was ever. A smile always on her face. The sight of her had always made him weak, so weak. And it still did, even after all this time… Yet he still hadn’t contacted her. He foolishly kept hoping she’d one day need to buy eggs. A fantastic plan, obviously.

What bothered him even more was the constant attention she got from young men and women. They all praised her beauty and helped her with groceries. Some even tried to get a kiss from her. She was the fair maiden of the town and everyone seemed to love her, her looks, her laughter, her unusual and magical stories. More often than not, Aleksander had to dig his nails in his palms to avoid breaking any eggs. The reason for such violent surges? A young and handsome man spending the _whole_ morning with her. And Alina enjoyed the company!

Still, he always told himself, in spite of all attempts, she remained single and her home remained hidden. Which meant that there might still be some hope…

 

* * *

 

Today was the day. Aleksander would follow her and try to start up a conversation. He needed to hear her voice, to know if she was avoiding him on purpose or not. Basically, he needed her to see him.

He also hoped she wouldn’t plunge another blade through his heart. He wasn’t sure he’d take another hit and survive.

 

* * *

 

The rain was falling at a steady pace and Alina had been walking for a while now, the town long behind her and the smell of rain surrounding her. She’d thought about staying home today and avoid the long walk in the rainy weather, but there was an order of fabrics and other sewing assortments that was due to arrive today and she needed them. So, she went to town.

Holding the umbrella close to her, David’s last invention, Alina did her best to keep her packages dry. She could have easily gotten a cart and a horse, or just a horse for faster traveling. But that would mean people could follow her trail or follow her without being heard over the noise of the cart or the horse. No, this was better.

Especially since today someone was indeed following her. She could hear the faint footsteps farther away, the rain almost drowning them out. A distance long enough to be someone just casually walking her way, but she knew she was being followed. And it was _him_.

Alina knew he was in town. She’d seen him in his booth, as handsome as ever. It was as if nothing had changed, except it had.

She’d been in desperate need for eggs one day and a friend had told her to go see Eryk. Apparently he was new in town but had fantastic eggs. When Alina approached the booth, she saw that the man was no ‘Eryk’ but Aleksander, a man she was certain she’d killed. But there he was, alive and well, wearing colours on top of everything! Colours that looked amazing on him, making him look even more beautiful… Before he turned her way, she hid behind a tall cart, not wanting to confront him at all. Her heart thumped so hard it was almost deafening. But she still needed eggs…

She arranged a method for her egg necessities, her chicken having grown too old to lay anything at all. Every time she needed some, she’d pay a random passer-by to get her a dozen eggs. She’d offer extra coins for the little help, claiming she needed to go somewhere else in a rush and had no time to get the eggs before leaving. They would then meet in the outskirts of town, where the random helper would give her the eggs and she’d give them the promised extra coins.

It was perfect and had worked for months.

Until now.

Clearly, the man following her had grown tired of waiting.

She stopped and turned around to wait for him.

A gasp found its way up her throat when she saw the man closer than expected. He was donning a dark red shirt, black pants and a black long coat, no doubt to protect from the rain. Except he was soaking wet... His black hair clung to his face in a way that made her hands itch with the need to brush through it and his silver eyes shone in anticipation. He was even more handsome than she’d remember.

Doing her best to feign utter surprise Alina finally spoke “Aleksander? But… but you died!”

“You’ll find it’s a bit harder to kill someone like me than with just a hidden blade” his smile was almost mocking.

He stepped forward until he was just outside her little umbrella cocoon and lifted a hand. His fingers grazed her cheek as his eyes followed their trails, “Alina…” he breathed looking as if he couldn’t quite believe he was really touching her.

Her eyes fluttered for a brief moment under his touch, its effect still as disarming as it was in the past. She half-expected that surge of power that always came when he touched her, but there was just a small faint vibration in her core, nothing else. Quickly gathering her thoughts and reminding herself just who he was, she stepped back, leaving his hand hanging in the air. A flash of pain crossed his eyes before his face acquired a neutral expression.

“I wanted to see you” his voice was as cool and neutral as his face, still, she swore there was a touch of sadness to it. She almost felt sorry, but she couldn’t.

“Well, you have. Now, if you don’t mind. I’ll go my way. Goodbye Aleksander”

 

* * *

 

The next day she found him leaning on a tree, halfway to the village.

“What do you want?” she demanded, not wanting to be around him for too long, afraid she’d do something stupid.

“Just to walk with you to  town. I live close by and I’m going there too.” That’s when she noticed a small cart behind him, no doubt filled with eggs. He looked at her with his classic expressionless face, but somewhere in his eyes there was a flash of hope. She let out a sigh, perhaps it was best to just say yes than to have him sulking around the shadowy corners…

“Very well, but don’t expect me to talk” she reluctantly agreed and walked to the town.

Aleksander, knowing fully well she’d close him out if he tried anything else today, just nodded and followed.

The walk to town was silent except for the sounds of the woods. A cool breeze shook the grass and forced the leaves to fall around them and a few birds here and there swooped by, surely on their way to or from home.

Alina wore a black cloak embroidered in golden patterns and under it Aleksander could occasionally see a light green skirt. Her hair was down today and the way it flowed behind her made him hungry. He craved to brush his fingers through the hair and feel its silky white strands move through them. The knowledge that he couldn’t do anything of the sorts, not even with the excuse to remove some invisible branch, made him ache more than he expected. To be so close to her and forbidden to touch her? Pure torture.

When they entered the town Alina quietly said goodbye before going deep into the streets. Aleksander stood there watching her figure walk away until he couldn’t distinguish her from others and only then did he go to his booth.

 

* * *

 

The next two weeks were spent in the same fashion. Aleksander would meet Alina by the tree and they would walk in silence to town. She’d then leave him behind without a word and walk away to go take care of her chores.

Today, however, was different. He’d sold all his eggs sooner than expected and decided to wait for her. He hadn’t felt this nervous since he was just a kid, before the Darkling was ever in his future plans. Alina seemed to have this effect in him just by existing and it drove him crazy. He was about to fix his hair, for the nth time, when he heard her surprised voice, a shiver going down his spine,

“What are you doing here?”

He schooled his features into his typical expression before turning, “I closed earlier and thought I’d accompany you on the way back” her eyes were suspicious, an unreadable fire burning in them.

A long silence spread through them, the town’s background noise the only sound to be heard, before she nodded, “Very well”.

They’d been walking for fifteen minutes when Alina spoke, “Eggs? Really?”

Aleksander had to use all his strength to not smile at her words, having half expected her to just stay silent all the way or to say something vague and cold. This slightly mocking tone was much, much more than he had hoped for.

“I did learn a lot in my long life. Plus, no one needs a Grisha whose only ‘power’ is being ageless” He spoke in a casual tone, brushing on the matter of ‘no power’ to see what she would say.

“Yes, but eggs?? Why not… I don’t know… I… It’s just that farming doesn’t seem like you!” She was visibly struggling with her words, the fact that the former Darkling could do farming throwing her mind into disarray. Alina was still trying to find words for the egg issue when her eyes opened so wide one could only see the white. “NO POWER?? YOU’RE POWERLESS???” She was practically screaming in his face, her own so shocked that he almost laughed. Her sudden change of mood was really entertaining.

“I’m afraid I am” he continued, “What about you?”

She blushed a deep shade of red then, clearly not expecting him to ask that. “Sometimes, when the sun kisses my skin, I almost think it’s answering my call, but I know it’s just wishful thinking” she tells him, her voice breaking with emotion.

Aleksander knew exactly how she felt. Empty. Broken beyond repair. Lost. He’d felt like that when he realised his powers were gone, screamed and trashed around in the forest he woke up in. He still mourned for his loss, but he’d grown to accept it, thinking that it was the way of the universe to make him pay for all he’d done. He wasn’t sorry for his actions, not at all, but he guessed that what goes around always comes back around.

Alina turned away from him, sniffing louder than she’d wanted to. She hadn’t said those words out loud in decades, the last person to hear those words long dead now.

He wanted to hold her. His body ached for it. But he wouldn’t dare, knowing she probably blamed him for the chain of events that led to losing her powers. And she was right… That’s what he was sorry for, that this beautiful woman standing in front of him no longer could summon light, no longer could do the very thing that made her glow with happiness, that had brought her back from a life as a frail looking girl. He still remembered, during their ‘show’ at the Winter Fête, how happy she’d been to showcase and play with her powers…

Shaking away resurfacing memories and feelings, Alina took a deep breath before looking back at him. “So now you’re putting all that knowledge to use huh? To create perfect eggs??”

He arched an eyebrow, puzzled about how she knew his eggs were ‘perfect’. When it hit him, Aleksander couldn’t help but smirk in infinite satisfaction. Alina’s eyes opened wide in sudden realisation of what she’d just revealed, a deep scarlet blush following suit.

“I—I—I’m just saying! From what I heard! I haven’t even ever gone to your booth!!” She was babbling, desperately trying to come up with a reasonable excuse as to how she knew about the quality of his products.

“No, no you haven’t. But I just realised you could have very easily” he said, dragging the words in a teasing tone, “asked someone to do so. You’d then meet them somewhere else where they’d give you the eggs.” His smirk grew larger as Alina’s face grew whiter. She was paling in dread. This had to be the most hilarious expression he’d seen in her face. He wanted to laugh then and there so much, but he didn’t, he couldn’t, he was the (former) Darkling after all.

“That’s not fair. My chickens are stupid and only know how to ‘sing’ in the middle of the night and the only decent one is now too old!” she huffed and pouted in annoyance. “And it was a perfect plan! You wouldn’t have found out if you weren’t so… if you didn’t… if you had left me alone!” and then she actually stomped her foot on the ground. The cloak and her skirts flowed around and a lock of her hair fell forward. She was the incarnation of annoyance. And he found her adorable. “And don’t smirk at me like that!!” A threatening finger made its way to his face, Aleksander’s smirk only growing wider.

She huffed again, turned on her spot and walked away, “Goodbye Aleksander!”

He kept on smirking, “Goodbye Alina”.

 

* * *

 

A month passed as this became their daily routine. Aleksander would walk with Alina in the morning and the afternoon. The girl leaving town a little bit later every day. He noticed this little change but said nothing, still afraid she’d go back to ignoring him.

They talked sometimes. Alina told him all about her work with the new Sun Summoners, doing her best to teach them without sounding like she’d been one of them. Sometimes they talked about the townspeople, not daring to talk about heavier themes, like their powers or Alina’s marriage with Nikolai. Aleksander did ask more about her work as queen, but whenever Nikolai’s name came around he would grow silent, an ugly beast growling inside him as he did his best to not imagine Alina with… him.

They were approaching the tree now and Alina’s walk grew slower. She found she didn’t want to go home alone, not when Aleksander was right there, right next to her. A cruel reminder of a life long gone, of so many losses… But also the only familiar thing she still had. Biting her lip, she tried to come up with a good excuse to ask him to go with her but without sounding… risqué. She blushed as a memory of the two kissing on the Winter Fête flashed through her mind. She never found out if he did really go to her room that night…

“Hmm, Aleksander?” he looked at her from the corner of his eye, his whole body vibrating at the sound of his name on her tongue. No matter how many times she said it, it always sent him spiralling down. Oh, how much he wanted her to say it under… more private circumstances.

“Yes?” his voice cool and casual, succeeding in not betraying his inner turmoil.

“Would you…” she cleared her throat a couple of times before continuing, “Would you like to walk me home?”

Silence.

Oh no, he was going to say no. And she would walk home embarrassed and alone. The trees rustled around them, her hair flowed in the wind and somewhere in the distance a thunder rumbled. A storm would soon be upon them. This was a bad idea, even if he said yes, he’d then be walking home under a storm.

“Listen, forget it. It’ll be raining by the time I get home. You’d have to walk back under the storm and I—”

“Of course I’ll go” he interrupts her ramble. It takes more than a storm to stop him from being around her, even if it’s just for a few more minutes. Alina smiles shyly at him before putting a new spring to her step and walking a bit faster. He chuckles and shakes his head before following her, white hair trailing her.

The walk home is surprisingly filled with funny moments, from Alina accidentally tripping on nothing to Aleksander almost walking into a small tree because he was laughing at her. Their laughter fills the air and each other. Aleksander can’t help but think that her laughter has a sun summoning power of its own, brightening her face and everything around her in the blink of an eye. And Alina… Alina is amazed at how vibrant and warm his laughter is, only having heard his cold laughs and chuckles in the past. It makes her stomach flip in unexpected ways and, much to her surprise, she quite likes it.

“Well, here we are.” She announces as they arrive at a nice and expensive looking cottage. No doubt a parting present from her former husband. The ‘cottage’ is big enough for a small family of four, painted in the Ravkan flag colours with little suns hanging everywhere. Wind chimes, also sun shaped, are hanged by her door, filling the air with faint music. “Thank you for walking me home Aleks—” she begins but is soon interrupted by a quick and chaste kiss.

Aleksander quickly moves away, looking slightly startled with his move. A memory of a similar kiss given by a lake resurfaces, filling her body with a warm feeling. Her mouth hangs open, the surprise kiss leaving her speechless.

“I… I apologize for that. I’ll leave now. Goodbye Alina” before he takes another step Alina pulls him and is kissing him back. She bites his lower lip teasingly, earning a gasp from the man before her. She takes the chance and gingerly lets her tongue enter his open mouth and starts exploring. His hands are on her head and he kisses her back, deepening the kiss. But it can last any longer, Alina stops. Slightly panting, she peers at him from her hooded eyes and finds a very dishevelled and confused Aleksander looking down at her.

“I’ve been dying to do this for weeks now” she chuckles at her own silly confession and he just smiles back.

“I could say the same thing” he confesses back.

Alina opens her mouth, but before she can utter a word a loud thunder crashes just above them. She instantly grows smaller, scared by the sudden sound. Heavy drops of rain splash around and she quickly rushes inside with him in tow, their hands somehow having gotten entwined after the kiss. The wind got so strong in the last seconds that Alina struggles with her door, the elements trying hard to rip it off its hinges. Aleksander puts his hands around hers and helps close the door.

“Well, that was fun” she laughs. “You can stay here until the storm dies out.” She offers.

“That would be a good idea, thank you.” he throws her a smirk before looking around. The house looks cosy, filled with paintings of suns and stars, some framed, others right on the wood panels.

“I did those” she shyly explains.

“They look beautiful” she just snorts in response, not really believing his words.

“You’re just saying. I’m not a very good painter, but it helps” his eyes travel to hers and there he finds again that longing for a power that was lost long ago.

“Maybe we should light up a fire?” he suggests, not sure on how to act, their kisses still fresh in his mind.

She agrees and points him where the fireplace and the wood are before going to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate.

As soon as snacks and the fire were taken care of, Alina and Aleksander sat down by the fireplace to eat, hot chocolate in one hand, blini on the other. They talked for a while before another kiss happened between them, neither sure who started it but satisfied nevertheless.

Much too soon, the storm died out and Aleksander got ready to leave. “I would appreciate a candle to light the way, if you don’t mind” he smiles looking from the dark road back at her.

“Oh? I thought…”

A single chuckle, “That I could see in the dark? Just because I summoned darkness? Not that lucky, I’m afraid”

“Oh. Ok. Sorry, I’ll go get you some light” she blushes again, embarrassed over her stupid assumption. Of course he wouldn’t see in the dark, he was a shadow summoner, not a bloody night cat!

Alina takes her time finding a light, not wanting him to leave at all. Her body aches for his touch, so much it takes her breath away. Every time they touched that day, she felt waves of electricity flowing through her veins, her whole body leaning towards him, thirsty for more. But there’s only so long she can delay the inevitable and she finally is back at the door with a light for him.

She hands Aleksander the light, but doesn’t remove her hands, holding onto it as she gathers courage to make the question. She swallows hard and wets her sudden dry lips, his eyes briefly locking on her mouth. “Aleksander?”

His voice is hoarse, almost husky, “Yes Alina?”

“Will… will you stay the night?” she looks away, feeling a blush creeping up her neck as she lets the words sink in.

Silence stretches between them before he clears his throat, “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“But… I’m not.” Her eyes snap to his, panic filling her to the brim. They had just been kissing, she felt him under her, how he wanted her. Had she been mistaken?? “I just don’t want you to do anything in a rush, Alina. I want you to be sure of things. In the past I didn’t give you enough time to decide things and that didn’t work out very well and I—” her lips were on his, Alina having grown tired of his foolish speech. There was no way in hell that he had been in a rush with her. She clearly remembered how he let her feelings brew in a low fire after he first kissed her by the lake. Right now he was just stalling.

“Shut up you idiot. Less talking, more kissing”

It was as if some dormant beast had been eagerly awaiting Alina’s command. Aleksander pushed her against a wall, lips crashing on hers in a feverish rush. His hands buried themselves on her hair, the sensation of the white strands running through his fingers almost dizzying. A deep growl grew in his throat, quickly drowned by Alina’s moans when he teased her lips with his tongue. A hand moved down her side, achingly slow, fingers digging through the fabric possessively. An involuntary gasp left her lips when his hand caught her knee and pulled it around him, bringing the two so close there was no way of knowing where one ended and the other began.

Aleksander left her mouth and planted kiss after kiss across her jaw. He bit and pulled at her earlobe, as another moan escaped her parted lips. Alina dug her hands on his shoulders as his lips moved downwards, leaving love bites on her neck. She hummed deep in satisfaction when he massaged her head, the sensation leaving her lightheaded, “Aleksander” she breathed, her hands drawing circles on his shoulders before locking themselves once more on his hair.

“Alina” he growled against her skin, his voice hungry and desperate. The hand on her raised leg moved fast across the inner thigh, shivers growing in its trail. Alina nearly screamed when she felt his hand go under her panties and enter her. His fingers were working magic insider her, teasing and flicking her core with such precision that her hips were moving on their own, as her body just ached for more and more. She could feel herself about to lose it, her eyes closed, her hands nearly ripping his hair away, but just when all she needed was another flick, Aleksander’s hand moved away. She whimpered “No” before opening her eyes to demand him to follow through.

Aleksander’s eyes burned with passion, like two pools of melted silver, but it was his mouth, smirking evilly that told her he knew exactly what he was doing.

She hated him, how he had teased her to the brink just to leave her hanging. So why was she kissing him again? She bit and pulled his lips so hard it was a miracle she hadn’t drawn blood, needing payback for his tease. Aleksander groaned as his hips buckled against hers. “Bedroom” his voice was hoarse, far from the huskier tone he’d used minutes ago, or had it been hours? She couldn’t tell, time passed by differently with him around.

“Upstairs. Down. The. Right. Hall. Last. Door” she answered between kisses, electric anticipation coursing through her veins as she pictured the things they’d do in there. Oh, why couldn’t he move any faster?

Alina’s lips teased him so much it was a wonder that Aleksander made it to the top of the stairs. “Saints! Alina, you want us to fall and die?”

“It takes a lot more than a few steps to kill someone like us” she huskily replies, her lips awfully close to his ear. He groans at her tone, calling in all of his self-control to make it to the bedroom.

When they get there, Aleksander lays her down and starts to undress her, his self-control barely holding it together. But he has waited for far too long to just rush into it, he wants, no, he _needs_ , the foreplay to last.

He kisses her foot first, climbing his way up in a tantalisingly slow manner, as the tip of his tongue teases her more and more, her moans like music to his ears. She tastes like honey and milk and a flash of her bathing in such a mixture almost makes him lose it. He closes his eyes, hesitating halfway through her thigh, as he tries to regain his posture.

Somewhere above him Alina hums, “Something the matter?” Saints, it’s almost as if she _knows_ what is going on inside his head.

“Nothing at all” he says, his voice steadier and huskier now, his lips returning to her skin, her criminally delicious skin. She gasps when his tongue reaches her centre, its tip teasing her clit without any mercy. Aleksander smirks when she curses loudly after a particularly well timed flick.

“SAINTS! YOU BASTARD! STOP WITH THE TEASING AND JUST—AHHH!” Alina’s cursing him high and low when he flicks his tongue just enough to push her over the edge, the surprise making her scream in satisfaction. Pure, blissful satisfaction. Aleksander just smirks, as he drinks her in.

He leaves that devilishly delicious spot and moves upwards, just barely hovering above her. Her body shines with a new layer of sweat, her panting so out of rhythm it makes her chest move up and down visibly, her breasts an alluring view, almost too hard to resist, but he carries on, dying to kiss those lips.

When Aleksander finally places his lips on hers, Alina happily sighs before kissing him back. He enters her slowly, as he whispers sweet nothings against her lips and moves in and out, her hips following suit. It’s slow at first, but the two quickly increase their speed, every corner of her room filled with their sounds. It’s a long awaited and sweet satisfaction when the two get their release, their hands locked together just above Alina’s head.

 

* * *

 

The fireplace in her room is now lit, the wood in the fireplace crackling as it warms a room that just a few minutes ago had felt like it was one fire. The rain is falling again and there is a light drum on the windows as the raindrops hit them. Alina’s on her back, her hand absentmindedly playing with Aleksander’s hair and the man himself draws feather-light circles on her stomach.

“Tell me about your childhood” she whispers, eyes closed as his touch sends shivers through her body.

“It was a long time ago. And there was a lot of running and hiding and pretending to be someone else…” his voice small, afraid of going back to those days when a wicked plan to wear his bones could be hiding behind any friendly smile.

“Tell me something good about it then. You’re… old” she says, barely stifling a giggle at the word and how ridiculous it sounds when applied to the man lying next to her “You must have seen so many wonders during your life. Tell me about them and I’ll tell you about that time I saw the Firefalls. And the firebird.” She added, a secretive tone to her voice.

“Very well, solnyshka” Alina smiles at the nickname as he begins his tale, a nostalgic smile taking over his face, “Have you ever seen… white tigers?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! 300 years after they finally did it! xD
> 
> What did you think of Aleksander here? I tried to write him more in his heart-eyes-dork mode and less power-hungry mode, since he's also powerless and had plenty of time to learn that he won't win Alina's heart through murdery sprees. Oh, and his "I'm not ready" reply was just a weak attempt at being noble at that time of the night, of course. Don't let yourself be fooled by his words. Alina sure didn't ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this. And yes, it's a one shot. There will be another one shot, about her time as queen, but I'm not sure yet if there'll be any more stuff on Alarkling in this universe. But who knows, inspiration might strike! Till then, happy readings!!


End file.
